


The Girlfriend, The Cousin, The Professor

by Rumor321 (Maozy321)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Rumor321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and my three favorite Trikru warriors are at it again in this smut filled Modern AU. GP Lexa. GP Anya. GP Indra. Sorry if smut isn't up to par but everyone has different styles and I'm more into plot. #Clexa plus Anya and Indra</p><p> </p><p>ON HOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Fanfiction. I AM Rumor321 and I am slowly moving my work here.

**The Girlfriend**

"Where's my sexy Lexa?" Clarke called out from the doorway, not completely sober but sober enough to drive herself home after having a few drinks with her co-workers.

When Lexa didn't answer her call, Clarke huffed, threw her heels by the closet, and stomped up the stairs of their two story house. Clarke wanted to see her hot Goddess looking girlfriend after a long but fun day and the fact that Lexa wasn't answering was putting her in a bad mood. Her mood changed once again, when she reached their bedroom. There were rose petals scattered on the ground and unlit candles around. The bathroom door was open and the tub was already set for a relaxing bubble bath. Clarke glanced around and found a note from her sweet lover.

'Hello Clarke my love,

I hope you had fun with your co-workers knowing that a few certain ones are complete pain in the ass. Sorry if I am not here when you get home because I ran out to pick up dinner from your favorite restaurant. I should be back soon but do start relaxing in the tub first. I'll be back to give you that back massage you been wanting the past couple of days. Also I love you my bright shining star.

Love Lexa'

Clarke completely melted at this and headed to the bathroom. She stripped, tossed her clothes into the hamper, and slowly eased herself into the warm bath. 'She knows me so well. I love Lexa Woods. I wish she would finally put a ring on my finger.'

**/ - / - /**

Lexa closed the door quietly behind her and locked it. Clarke was home since she saw her girlfriend's car in the driveway and the heels by the closet. She chuckled and put away Clarke's heels before making her way into the kitchen. She set the take out bag on the island counter and walked upstairs.

"Hey baby," Lexa greeted Clarke who looked like she was nearly into dreamland.

Clarke smiled drowsily, "My sexy Lexa is home. Give me kisses."

Lexa chuckled but kissed her girlfriend with lots of love and passion. Lexa broke away to strip and slipped behind Clarke in the tub. After a quick peck on Clarke's cheeks, Lexa moved her hands to Clarke's shoulders, slowly and lovingly giving her girlfriend a much needed massage.

"Fuck Lexa," Clarke moaned. "Your hands are as magically as your penis."

Lexa giggled, "Well, you can have fun with it later. Much later if you are up to it."

Clarke smirked, "How can I refuse such and enticing offer?"

**/ - / - /**

"I love you Lexa Woods," Clarke smiled as they cuddled on the bed after dinner for a story.

"And I love you right back Clarke Griffin," Lexa smiled before pecking Clarke's lips. "Ready for me to read to you?"

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's chest. "I am now."

Lexa picked up the book from the nightstand and turned to the chapter they were on. "A short recap. The couple had just finished dinner and are in the bedroom."

"Yep, that sounds about right," Clarke stated.

"They stared into each other's eyes," Lexa continued as she slid her hand under Clarke's pillow to grab the ring. "Bec stepped closer to Grey and kissed her."

Lexa shifted to lie on top of Clarke. "Lexa... what are you doing?"

"This is crazy but will you marry me?" Lexa grinned, presenting the ring.

"Oh my goddess, yes Lexa!" Clarke beamed before pulling Lexa close, kissing her now fiance senselessly. "You -kiss- have -kiss- to -kiss- marry -kiss- me -kiss- too -kiss- Lexa."

Lexa laughed, "Of course, Clarke. You are my heart and soul. My forever in this life and in the next and for eternity."

Clarke flipped them over and straddled Lexa's hips. The book fell off the bed, forgotten, as Lexa slipped the ring onto Clarke's finger and pulled her back down for more kisses.

"Clothes off, love," Clarke mumbled against Lexa's neck. "I want you to fuck me, Lexa."

"Hm, I love your idea," Lexa purred and flipped them over. "Let's practice our babymaking skills."

Clarke giggled as Lexa pushed Clarke's shirt up and placed kisses everywhere. Clarke moaned as Lexa latched onto her hard nipple. Lexa pulled of Clarke's shirt and slipped a hand under the waistband of Clarke's shorts.

"Lex, no teasing," Clarke groaned.

Lexa chuckled and pressed her thumb against Clarke's clitoris. "You're so wet for me, Clarke. I'm going to fill you up so much that you'll look so pregnant."

"Fuck baby! Do it," Clarke purred as she ran her hand through Lexa's hair. "Just fuck me good."

Lexa sat up and took off her shirt as Clarke tugged at Lexa's boxers, feeling Lexa's hard member straining to get free. Lexa groaned as she lifted herself up a bit so Clarke could pull her boxers down to her knees.

"I want to taste you Lexa," Clarke pouted. "Please let me taste you."

"If that is what you want, ai hodnes," Lexa smiled, moving closer while getting rid of her boxers.

Clarke took Lexa's boner in her mouth, licking at the leaking head, and wrapped her right hand around it, with her left raking at Lexa's abs. Lexa groaned and massaged Clarke's breast. Lexa loved it when Clarke would give her a blowjob but they both loved it best when they were cuddling together after sex.

"Fuck, Clarke," Lexa moaned. "I'm so close."

Clarke pulled away and let go of Lexa's dick, making her whine. "Put yourself in me, Lexa. I want it fast, hard, and rough."

Lexa smirked, "As you wish, Prisa. Heda obeys."

Lexa got rid of Clarke's shorts and ruined panties. She lined her cock against Clarke's folds and they shared a kiss before Lexa thrust into Clarke's pussy. Clarke let out a loud moan and scrambled to find purchase on Lexa's shoulder and buttcheek. Lexa felt Clarke's nails embed themselves on her skin, knowing that there would be marks later, but she doesn't care. All she wanted in that moment and for the next few rounds was to bring the love of her life pleasure.

"Lexa! Yes!" Clarke screamed to the heavens with each pound against her womb. "Don't stop! Almost there!"

Lexa hushed Clarke with a kiss as she ejaculated inside. The feeling of being filled with Lexa's cum brought Clarke the orgasm she was building up for. Lexa felt Clarke squirt her juices against her pelvis and broke away from the kiss to giggle.

Lexa rubbed her nose against Clarke's. "Looks like I make you squirt."

"Shut up," Clarke laughed as she pulled Lexa closer and turned them to the side. "Only you could love me like this."

"I love you Clarke Griffin," Lexa smiled. "I can't wait to marry you."

"And I love you Lexa Woods," Clarke smiled back before shifting Lexa onto her back so she could be on top. "The night isn't over."

Lexa grinned, "Of course not, ai niron. Ride me, Clarke."

With that said, Clarke rolled her hips and continued their night of celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Anya

**The Cousin**

Clarke was at the airport, leaning against her car with a sign for Anya Woods, Lexa's cousin. Anya was visiting and she was going to be the first to hear about the engagement. Clarke was excited to have Anya over much more than Lexa. Like Lexa, Anya had a penis and her best friend, Raven, raved all about their booty call when Anya was in town. Clarke had asked Lexa once for a threesome with Anya and Lexa mumbled an agreement. She also knew about how badly Lexa want Anya in their bed due to reading Lexa's journal that wasn't hidden quite that well. She ended up reading and masturbating to it many times.

Anya finally stepped out of the airport building with her usual traveling bag, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses to hide her piercing eyes, and tight jeans that showed off her ass and that bulge she was proud of. She was also pulling along a suitcase which meant a longer stay and Clarke was all for it, especially if she could get that threesome fantasy of hers to come true. Anya walked over to Clarke with the stupid sign and pecked her cheek.

"Hey Clarke," Anya smiled. "I'm glad it's you and not Lexa right now. I hope you don't mind me driving us back to that gorgeous manor of yours."

Clarke blushed, "Of course not. Let's get going before the paparazzis follow the wrong set of people, namely you."

Anya laughed as she opened the door for Clarke. Clarke got in, handed Anya the keys, and waited for Anya to close the door. Anya smirked, closed the passenger front door, and went to put her suitcase and bag in the trunk. Anya proceeded to walk to the driver side and the door was slightly opened. Anya loved how chivalrous Clarke could be.

"Thanks for holding the door babe," Anya grinned as she settled in the seat and started the engine. "More grateful for the tinted windows."

"Why?" Clarke questioned.

"Because I can do this," Anya laughed, undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. "Finally some relief."

Anya chuckled at the way Clarke stiffened at her actions and reached over, taking Clarke's left hand. She placed said hand on her brief covered penis and started driving to Clarke's home. Clarke didn't remove her hand until after Anya parked in the driveway nor could she stop stroking it during the ride. Clarke was definitely amazed by Anya's perseverance to keep driving home even though she was hard as fuck. Just by feel, Clarke could tell that Anya's length was a bit shorter than Lexa's but it made up in girth size.

/ - / - /

"Your cooking is phenomenal Lexa," Anya complimented.

The three women had just finished a hot pot with Napa cabbage, Enoki, tofu, tomatoes, and thinly cut beef and lamb. There was also shrimp, clam, mussels, and squid along with freshly made noodles.

"It's just a hot pot, Anya," Lexa stated. "It's what we always have when you're here."

Anya leaned over and pecked Lexa's cheek. "You are the only one who can get my hot pot right and I love your cooking. It makes me feel like never leaving. Also on that note, may I crash here while I find a new job?"

Clarke immediately hugged Anya and stated, "Stay here forever. We have enough room. Right, Lexa?"

Lexa laughed, "We sure do plus we do need help planning the wedding. Will you be my best woman since you don't do dresses?"

"Of course, Lexa," Anya smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay too."

/ - / - /

"Fuck Lexa, if you don't get me off soon," Clarke huffed. "I will call Anya in here."

"But I'm already in here," Anya snorted, scaring both Lexa and Clarke.

"Not cool, Anya," Lexa grumbled as she felt herself go a bit soft.

Anya smirked in the moonlit room. "Don't stop what you're doing. I'm simply enjoying the show."

"Why don't you join in?" Clarke challenged. "There's plenty of room."

Lexa chuckled against Clarke's breasts, "Oh Clarke, you can't handle Anya. She will destroy your ass."

Clarke rolled them so that Lexa was on her back and turned to Anya. "Come on, Anya. I know you want me. I mean, you can't seriously tease me in the car like that and not expect to get some ass."

Anya looked at Lexa, who gave a slight nod of permission, and got up. She was already naked and hard from sitting at Lexa's very comfortable desk chair and watching them.

"If you insist, Clarke," Anya grinned. "Now where is the lube and condom?"

"No condoms," Lexa informed. "I wouldn't mind you impregnating my fiance. Lube is in the drawer behind you."

"Lucky me," Anya laughed as she found the lube.

"Nuh uh, I'm the lucky one," Clarke purred. "Having to hot ladies fucking me into oblivion."

Anya pecked Lexa's cheek as she let the cold lube drip over Clarke's ass. Clarke hissed at the coldness but forgot all about it when Lexa latched onto her right nipple. Clarke moved her hips against Lexa's hard on as Anya fingered Clarke's anus with her left with lots of lube while prepping her cock with her right hand. Clarke experienced double penetration before with Lexa and their toys but knew it was going to be different with Anya mounting her. She whined with anticipation for Anya's dick. The bed sank as Anya situated herself on the bed behind Clarke, over both of the girls she cares deeply for.

"Beja, Anya," Lexa pleaded. "I'm close. I want you to cum with us."

"This is going to change everything," Anya sighed as she added another finger into Clarke's ass.

Clarke groaned, "It's a good change, Anya. Fuck! A really good one."

Anya pressed against Clarke's backside. "Are you ready yet, Clarke? Are you going to be a brave Gryffindor for me?"

"Yes, please, Anya," Clarke moaned once more as there was a third finger.

Anya glanced down at her younger cousin. "Do you think she can take it?"

"Yes," Lexa confirmed.

Anya pulled out her fingers and placed both hands on Clarke's hip. Anya watched as Clarke took her cock slowly in the ass. Clarke gripped the bedsheets as she was being stretched by that thick dick she may have been dreaming about for the past couple of days when Lexa announced Anya's visit. She loved the feeling of being filled by her lovers' dicks. Clarke yelped in surprise when Anya started to thrust but it quickly became noise of pleasure. Clarke felt her whole body tingle with arousal as Anya and Lexa set the new pace in fucking her holes.

"More," Clarke urged them, cumming against their shafts.

She was near her third orgasm when Lexa squirted. Clarke's muscles clenched on Anya's cock making her blow her huge load. The three girls moved onto their sides, still twitching a bit with the bliss. Anya pecked Clarke's cheek as Lexa kissed her fiance.

"Just need some time to recover," Anya stated while nuzzling Clarke's nape.

Clarke hummed, "That sounds lovely, An."

"We're moving the party into the shower," Lexa yawned. "And we're sleeping in the other room with the queen bed. I'll do laundry in the morning."

"I love you both," Anya smiled pressing a kiss on Clarke's bare shoulder while running her right hand up and down Lexa's left arm. "I wished I told you two sooner."

"Stay," Clarke stated. "Stay with us. It'll be the three of us together."

Lexa grinned at Clarke, "I agreed with Clarke. Stay with us, An. You complete us. We love you. _I_ love you."

"Best offer I heard in years," Anya grinned against Clarke's back, sucking at skin here and there. "I'll stay with my wonderful girls. I still want my own room and you two are still getting married. No questions there."

"Love you, Anya," Clarke murmured, closing her eyes. "I love you too Lexa Woods, my extraordinary fiance slash future wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra

**The Professor Pt 1**

Clarke hated leaving Lexa and Anya every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning for her lecture with Professor Thorn for Human Anatomy but she did love checking out Professor Thorn's ass when she was writing something on the whiteboard. Clarke blamed the ass checking thing on Anya since Anya was an ass lady meanwhile Lexa was all about her breasts. She loved them both dearly but they really can be children when they want to be.

Clarke was half an hour early like usual and no one was there but Professor Thorn, who was writing key words on the whiteboard. Clarke took her seat, front and center, where she could soak in Professor Thorn's presence. She copied the notes on a new page once she took out her notebook. Her phone buzzed, alerting her of an incoming text.

Heda: [pic12]

Gona Prisa: We're so hard for you, Clarke

Heda: Why can't you be bad and ditch class for once?

Clarke rolled her eyes but that image of them stroking each other's morning wood had her panties in a twist. She managed to keep from moaning and looked up to find Professor Thorn bent over to retrieve something from her bag. A quick glance around to ensure no one else was there and Clarke took a picture, sending it to her fiance and future cousin in law.

Wanheda: [pic60]

Gona Prisa: Damn, that ass is hot

Gona Prisa: Tap it Gryffindor

Heda: Fuck No!

Heda: That's her Professor!

Gona Prisa: Oh Fuck Yes!

Heda: Clarke, make Anya stop. :(

Wanheda: I would totally 'tap it' Anya

Wanheda: But she has a mean glare

Wanheda: If looks could kill, I would be first on her list

Wanheda: LOL

Gona Prisa: I want another picture of her

Gona Prisa: Beja

Heda: NO!

Clarke smirked and looked up. She waited for Professor Thorn to turn, facing her way. She did as more people came in and Clarke clicked away, sending the image to their group chat.

Wanheda: [pic61]

Gona Prisa: 0/\0

Heda: YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE CLARKE GRIFFIN!

Wanheda: ;P

Wanheda: Spank me later

Wanheda: Class is beginning

Heda: I will!

Clarke grinned as her phone continuously buzzed until there was an ebony hand over the screen. She smiled sheepishly at Professor Thorn when she looked up at the frowning educator.

"You may have it back after class, Miss Griffin," Professor Thorn stated in a tone that left no arguments.

Clarke quickly pushed the volume down button, putting her phone on mute, before Professor Thorn took her phone. Professor Thorn walked back to the podium and glared at the class of about 38 students.

"You have ten minutes to copy the vocabulary into your notebooks. After that, we will watch a video," Professor Thorn announced. "I expect you to get all of the definitions from the 30 minutes episode. If you are unable to get them, then you are on your own because I made this video with a few other professors and they are expecting it for their class. I will be testing you all on it next Friday so be ready."

Clarke diligently went to work, writing the vocabulary down into her notebook, and left enough room for definitions. She wrote in black ink because Professor Thorn required it that way. Mistakes were crossed out and work was always on one side of the paper even though it meant killing trees. Luckily some genius found a way to stop global warming and, of course, saved the world's ecosystem from dying away.

/ - / - /

Once seated at the back of the class to ensure everyone was watching the video, Indra Thorn pulled out Clarke's phone. There were already about 30 new messages and she was quite curious. She remembered her one night stand with Clarke before they were put in their current positions of teacher and student. Indra was surprised to find that Clarke didn't put a lock on her phone when she swiped her finger across. She glanced at her students before scrolling through the group chat.

Heda: Fuck Clarke! Anya's dick is splitting my ass

Gona Prisa: Lexa's so tight

Gona Prisa: Not as tight as you though

Heda: Hands so good

Gona Prisa: [pic44]

Indra coughed slightly at the image of two sets of abdomens. One erect dick with a hand around while said person was sinking their ass into another cock. She assumed the one top was Lexa while Anya was the one who took the picture. She couldn't lie nor help the fact that it made her own penis twitch in excitement. She decided to message them.

Wanheda: Anya, don't let her cum

Gona Prisa: ;) I love the way you think

Gona Prisa: Do you think that Professor Thorn of yours would fancy a drink with me later?

Heda: So cruel, my lovely fiancé

Wanheda: You should come and ask her

Wanheda: Class is over in 30 minutes

Wanheda: Currently watching a video

Gona Prisa: Tell us, Clarke, how wet are you?

Indra smirked as she typed in her reply.

Wanheda: Soaking wet

Wanheda: I need your dicks in me

Heda: I want to be in you too

Gona Prisa: How much longer will you be in her class?

Heda: When will Professor Thorn finish being your teacher is what she meant

Heda: Fuck I wanna cum

Wanheda: One month of classes left

Wanheda: Record yourself cumming, Heda

Heda: Fuck, I love it when you call me that

Indra discreetly took out her pair of ear buds and plugged it in. She looked up from the phone and noticed that the movie was half over. Besides that, she had a growing hard on. She wondered if Clarke's fiancé would let her get fucked by another that wasn't a relative and texted.

Wanheda: I need cock so badly

Wanheda: May I ask Professor Thorn to fuck me after class?

Heda: [vid39]

Gona Prisa: Do it!

Gona Prisa: Get wreak if possible

Heda: What Anya said

Heda: Fuck! Come home with Professor Thorn's cum inside you

Gona Prisa: Yes! We'll lick you clean Clarke

Wanheda: Goddess! I can't leave my seat or else they'll know

Heda: LOL, you're always there first to ogle

Gona Prisa: Always last to leave too if I recall the majority of your Friday mornings

Wanheda: If she does wreak me, I'll send you pictures

Wanheda: None will have her face though ;D

Heda: Just remember to come home, Clarke

Gona Prisa: When you aren't weak in the knees LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra Pt 2

**The Professor Pt 2**

There was still the sound of notes being written as the credits rolled. She sighed and wondered who was smart enough to realize that all the vocabulary could be found in the required textbook they had to buy. Indra grabbed the room remote off the table and placed Clarke's phone down along with her earbuds. She pushed the buttons for the lights but did not get up since the video Lexa sent had left her with a boner.

Professor Indra Thorn cleared her throat, "You have the rest of the remaining time to get notes from your peers. Once it hits 9 AM, you may leave, but not before then."

She watched as her students discuss with each other and copy each other's notes. She noticed how Clarke was the only one who had packed up her things. 'Did Clarke Griffin figure it out or does she just want her phone back?' Indra smirked and tapped her nails against the tabletop. It unnerved the students and made most work faster.

"Clarke Griffin," Indra called out in a strong commanding voice. "Please come here."

Clarke had straighten up upon hearing her name and feared what the Professor would request of her. She got up from her seat and headed to the back, knowing that Professor Thorn had not made her way to the front. She stopped by the table where her Professor sat.

"Yes, Professor?" Clarke questioned while noticing her phone sitting there, connected to a pair of earbuds.

Professor Thorn pulled out a set of keys and held them out to her. "Make sure all the doors are locked while everyone is finishing up."

Clarke nodded and took the keys. "Yes, Professor."

Clarke's peers had watched the whole exchange and quickly went back to work when they received a sharp glare from the professor. Using Clarke's phone, Indra sent a picture of Clarke locking one of two back doors to the group chat. She was sure that was to send Clarke's fiancé and future cousin in law into panic.

Heda: Who are you?!

Gona Prisa: Why do you have Clarke's phone?!

Wanheda: Don't worry about it.

Wanheda: I'll return her to you two in one piece

Wanheda: Thoroughly fucked but still in one piece for you two to lick clean

Heda: When I find out who you are, you will be in big trouble!

Gona Prisa: Make it double because no one hurts my girls!

Wanheda: Well, I can't wait to meet the two of you soon

"Um Professor...?" Clarke called out, shocked and confused as to why Professor Thorn was smirking at her phone.

Professor Thorn looked up at Clarke and smiled, "Take a seat, Ms. Griffin. You and I are going to have a talk about your phone use in my class."

Clarke gulped but took a seat next to her professor. She knew she should have ignored their texts but it was Lexa and Anya. She loves them so much.

"Ms. Griffin, please pay attention," came Professor Thorn's voice, cutting through her thoughts of Lexa and Anya.

"Yes, professor," Clarke smiled shyly.

Professor Thorn placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "It's okay, Clarke. We're alone right now. Everyone left while you spaced out."

Clarke glanced around to check and her professor was correct. "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes," Professor Thorn answered. "A lot of trouble because I never expected to see you again, Griffin."

"What?" Clarke questioned, staring at her teacher with confusion.

Professor Indra leaned in and pecked Clarke's lips before reminding her. "The masquerade night at Grounders in the bar's bathroom, Clarke. You were so beautiful as I fucked you against the sink. Your girlfriend came in and she was shock at first but she started to jerk herself off intune to you."

"Oh," Clarke gulped, remembering that specific night because after that whole bathroom thing, Lexa took her home and fucked her so good she didn't wake up until it was night time again.

"You left with her and all I wanted to do was forget that wonderful night but then you walked right into my classroom," Professor Thorn whispered into Clarke's ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

Clarke pushed her professor slightly back. "I can't. I have a fiance."

"I know but she already gave you permission," Professor Thorn chuckled, showing Clarke the messages.

"Oh fuck!" Clarke groaned after reading the texts and knew there was only one thing to do: fulfill her secret desires.

She straddled and kissed Professor Thorn. Upon closing the space in between them, Clarke felt her educator's hard on and moaned loudly against the pair of soft lips.

Indra pushed Clarke back and slapped Clarke's jean covered thighs. "No, Clarke. I'm in control here."

Clarke just couldn't help get more turned on by her professor. She always had that teacher student fantasy and even though Lexa would act it out with her, it was never enough. Clarke was directed to Professor Thorn's desk at the front of the classroom and bent over, facing the empty tables and chairs, save for her own seat. She could feel her professor pressed up against her ass and then the hands roaming against her body. Slender fingers worked to undo her plaid button up and her jeans.

"Professor!" Clarke whined in a husky voice. "Please just fuck me!"

Indra chuckled lowly as she slid Clarke's jeans down. "We'll get there soon enough. Now tell me, does your Lexa know how to get here?"

"She doesn't know the campus," Clarke hissed as she felt a hand below her waistband. "Nor does Anya. They won't find us in time."

"Good to know," Indra purred as she rubbed Clarke's clit. "I don't want to be interrupted."

Indra nipped at Clarke's milky shoulders, her right hand against Clarke's soft mound, her left pulling her dress up, and Clarke whimpered under her touch. Ever since the bathroom tryst at Grounders, Indra couldn't really get the blonde out of her mind, not even sleeping with her married best friend could get rid of the memory of Clarke. Her best friend told her to find Clarke and try the whole polygamous lifestyle, but when Clarke became her student, that idea was put on hold. She loved hearing Clarke's mewls as she circled the sensitive little bud. Once her boner was free of their confines, Indra got on her knees, pulling Clarke's ruined panties down with her teeth.

"Turn around, Clarke," Indra commanded. "Sit on the table."

Clarke turned and sat on the table. She watched Indra spread her legs and kissed her fluff before proceeding to eat her out. Clarke bit her bottom lips, trying hard to not be heard but there was slap on her thigh, and a glare from Indra. Clarke groaned as she felt Indra's tongue snaking in and out of her cunt. Her hands moved from the edge of the table to Indra's hair, earning her another slap. She moaned as she moved her hands away from Indra's head to her supple breasts, groping herself and twisting her hard nipples.

Clarke came hard against Indra's mouth when she heard the order. "Let go, Clarke."

Clarke leaned back onto the table surface as Professor Thorn stood back up, pressing against Clarke's body, and left kisses all over. "Professor, please don't tell me this was a dream."

"Definitely not a dream, Clarke Griffin," Indra smiled before showing Clarke her phone.

Heda: OMG! That was hot but I'm still going to get for fucking my fiance!

Gona Prisa: Clarke! Please be okay!

Clarke scrolled up to find that Indra had sent three pictures of her, naked and enjoying herself. She started typing a reply to calm her Lexa and Anya when Indra inched her dick into her drenched pussy. Indra took the phone from Clarke, erased the message and took a picture of her cock, slowly being taken in by Clarke.

Wanheda: [pic66]

Wanheda: Clarke Griffin loves cocks

Wanheda: [pic67]

Indra smirked at the latest image she had sent. The look of love and lust really did look amazing on Clarke. Indra captured Clarke's lips against hers as she started to thrust. She didn't mind Clarke's roaming hands on her back before they found purchase on her ass. Indra massaged Clarke's plump chest as she moved to suck on Clarke's neck, leaving a mark for Clarke's other lovers to see.

Clarke didn't care at this point since she was on her way to her third orgasm. She would deal with her fiance and Anya after receiving orgasmic bliss from Professor Thorn. Clarke gripped her professor's taut ass, wanting to feel all of her.

"Professor!" Clarke moaned before squirting all over, against Professor Thorn's penis and pelvis, and her inner thighs.

The clenching of vaginal muscles on her dick was just what made Indra go over the edge, filling Clarke's womb with her essence. Indra pecked Clarke's cheek as they slowly recovered and waited out the high. Indra reached over and found Clarke's phone. She ignored the new messages and took a picture of them. Her face was hidden against Clarke's neck and she had help from Clarke when it came to snapping the image before sending.

Wanheda: [pic68]

Clarke took her phone from Indra and messaged her girls.

Wanheda: Thorn is too good

Wanheda: Come get me

Wanheda: Did you guys remember to bring me clothes?

Gona Prisa: Lexa got us lost

Heda: I did not!

Heda: Thorn? As in Professor Thorn?!

Gona Prisa: She got banged by her professor!

Gona Prisa: Score!

Gona Prisa: We're in a building called Kinesiology

Wanheda: Which floor?

"Clarke, may I borrow your phone?" Professor Thorn smiled as she pecked Clarke's cheek.

Clarke handed it over and whined when Indra pulled out. Indra rubbed Clarke's thigh but made sure her legs were still spread wide before taking a picture and sending it. Indra chuckled at Lexa's and Anya's reply before helping them find the room but by the time the two got there, Professor Indra Thorn was gone, and Clarke had finished cleaning up their mess. Clarke did noticed that she had a new contact in her list under Indra as she lead Lexa and Anya back to the parking lot and couldn't wait to message her professor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title says All

**Punishment**

Anya carried Clarke from Lexa's car to the bedroom. The tryst with Professor Thorn had tired her out and filled her with seed. Lexa opened and closed doors for Anya as they headed up to deliver Clarke's punishment. First, they stripped Clarke of her clothes and tied her to the bed posts, eagle spread.

"You okay?" Anya questioned Lexa upon noticing an odd look on her cousin's face.

"Yea," Lexa answered. "Fine."

Anya didn't accept that and nudged Lexa. "Clarke Griffin is in love with you. She's going to marry you if that's what you are having second thoughts about."

Lexa huffed, "I hate how you know me so well."

"We did live together for several years," Anya smirked. "Now shall we have a taste of Professor Thorn?"

Lexa shook her head with a small smile gracing her face, causing Anya to raise a brow at her. Lexa took a step towards Anya and pulled her close for a kiss. Lexa's hands immediately went under Anya's shirt, lifting it up and away. Meanwhile Anya went straight for Lexa's pants, pushing them down far enough for gravity to finish the job. Lexa kicked her pants away as she unclipped her cousin's favorite front clasp bra and gently cupped her breasts, groping them. Anya pulled away to get rid of her pants and noticed what Lexa was wearing.

"Does Clarke know you wear Jock Cutouts?" Anya grinned, spinning Lexa around. "Keep your button up on but unbuttoned."

Lexa grumbled, "Yes she does. She has a strap on for a reason."

Anya chuckled, "Hands, knees, bed, and eat your fiance out a bit."

Lexa crawled on top of the bed, positioning herself in front of Clarke's opened pussy. It was dripping wet with Professor Thorn's and Clarke's cum. Lexa stuck her ass out for Anya and leaned in to taste the mixture. Anya, fully naked, went to grab the lube and squeezed the cold gel over Lexa's ass. Lexa flinched but relaxed as Anya grinded her cock between Lexa's wet crack. She moaned into her fiance's filled core as Anya palmed her covered dick.

"That's it, Lex," Anya encouraged. "Daddy wants your ass while you eat out our naughty princess."

Lexa shook her ass and Anya slipped two fingers in. Lexa loved being stretched out for Anya's dick. She would take it anytime for 'daddy' Anya and Clarke with her sky blue dildo strap on. She couldn't wait to get fucked and filled to the brim with Anya's seed.

Clarke's eyes fluttered as she roused from sleep, moaning. She remembered her morning with Professor Thorn and tried to touch herself. That's when she became aware of her predicament, tied up and currently being eaten out by Lexa.

"Glad to see you join us, prisa," Anya grinned at Clarke. "For being such a bad girl earlier, you don't get to cum for the next few rounds."

Clarke jutted her bottom lip and blinked her sad eyes at Anya. She couldn't hold the expression long due to Lexa's skilled tongue going deep inside her cunt, drinking the mixed juices.

"Daddy beja," Lexa pleaded, wanting Anya to pay attention to her.

Anya soothed Lexa's ass before slapping it. "Quiet Lex before I punish you too. Away from her cunt and get on top of Clarke. I want her to feel and watch you cum."

Lexa lifted her head and moved closer to Clarke, holding herself above her fiance. Anya leaned against Lexa's back and nipped her earlobe. She positioned her dick at Lexa's back entrance and slowly inched her cock in. Lexa mewled at being filled with the thick cock as Clarke groaned with displeasure at not being able to participate. Clarke watched and listened to Lexa's moans and groans as Anya grunted from thrusting her erect dick into Lexa's ass. Lexa pressed her face against Clarke's breast, nibbling at them, as her cock rubbed against Clarke's fluffy mound.

"Close," Lexa whimpered as Anya's left hand went to her hips.

"That's it, Lexa," Anya encouraged. "Daddy wants to come inside you."

"Daddy!" Lexa moaned, cumming against Clarke's stomach.

She felt the cum hit her chin as it continued to squirt out. It was all over the underside of Clarke's and her own breast and their abdomens. Lexa's muscles clenched and milked Anya's cock good. Lexa loved the feeling of being filled with her cousin's essence, a kink of hers growing up with said cousin. Anya pecked Lexa's cheek and rubbed her shoulders as Lexa settled against Clarke's form.

"So Lexa?" Anya smirked. "Does Clarke's cum mixed with Professor Thorn's taste yummy?"

Lexa chuckled, "Taste it yourself, An. I have enough strength left to go shower."

Anya ruffled Lexa's hair. "Go shower. I'll join you soon."

"Please untie me," Clarke pouted.

"Soon," Lexa giggled as Anya moved herself off. "Punishment first, Prisa."

Lexa climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom for her shower as Anya took a predatory stance, looming over Clarke. Anya pecked Clarke's forehead before licking up Lexa's mess. Clarke groaned at the feel of Anya's tongue on her. It was a good burning feeling that brought her arousal to the brinks but it wasn't enough to put her over the edge. Anya moved closer and closer to Clarke's pussy. She eyed her lover carefully, not wanting to make the mistake of letting Clarke cum, and dipped her head. Professor Thorn's ejaculation was a delicacy, the taste of plentiful sperm that had been saved up for such a wonderful opportunity. Anya loved how well it complimented Clarke's wetness. Anya finished fishing around inside of Clarke with her tongue for what she could of the professor's essence and left Clarke wanting.

"Anya," Clarke whined. "Please, just a few more licks. I'm so close."

"No," Anya stated before pecking Clarke's cheek. "You don't get to cum until later. Now I'm going to get Lexa to fuck me in the shower. Afterwards, we're going to untie you so you can clean yourself up without touching yourself. Then we'll eat the pizza we're going to order while you are in the shower. If you can behave until after the pizza, then Lexa and I will pleasure and let you cum as much as you want. Understand?"

Clarke nodded and earned a slap. "Use your words for daddy."

"Yes, daddy," Clarke whimpered, eyes glistened with need and sadness."

"Mommy Lexa will help me take care of you later Clarke," Anya smiled. "I promise, prisa."

"Yes daddy, I'll be good," Clarke pouted as Anya got off the bed and slipped into the bathroom.

It was tortured to hear her fiance and future cousin in law having fun in the shower but Clarke was going to be a good girl and wait. She knew the wait was going to be worth it when they fill her womb with their seed. And there seemed to be a hint of acceptance for getting fucked by her professor which meant they would eventually talk about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discussions**

Indra groaned as she joined her younger sister in the den. "I need several drinks to forget Friday morning."

"What did you do? Fuck a student of yours?" Crimson teased, only to gap at Indra when she nodded in confirmation.

"It was a mistake to do it on campus," Indra sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Wow, I thought I was the risky one," Crimson stated. "I mean, you were the one that was adopted into the Cyan family at age ten."

Indra nodded, "You still are the riskier one but this girl is getting married. Her fiance gave her permission to get fucked by me so they're definitely into polygamous relationships like you."

Crimson handed Indra a beer. "And you're scared of being into that. I remember when we were dating and how you got jealous of Anita."

"She hated my guts then," Indra chuckled.

"That she did," Crimson smirked. "But like I said, starting a polygamous relationship with people who you trust and believe will stay with you for life. You, I knew, would always be family even if we broke up so yea."

"Break my heart, Crimson," Indra grinned. "Oh, said girl is also fucking her fiance's cousin."

"Hmm, incest. That's cute," Crimson smiled. "How about you meet them? Go on dates and test out your compatibility with the fiance and fiance's cousin. Don't make anything official until said girl isn't your student."

"You make everything so simple," Indra smiled back. "I guess I can set up a date of some sort to meet all of them at once and set my terms. Is your cafe neutral grounds enough?"

"Yes, Thorn," Crimson laughed before chugging the rest of her beer. "Although I'll be watching from the kitchen."

/ - / - /

Clarke sat on top of Anya, rubbing her bare wet crotch against Anya's sleeping dragon. Lexa had ran off to drop something off at work and to pick up their lunch order since it was lazy no cooking Sunday.

"Fuck baby, I want to touch you," Anya cursed.

Clarke chuckled, "So sad, Anya. I would untie your hands but Lexa said not to."

Anya pleaded, "Clarke baby, just please ride me already."

"We'll get there eventually," Clarke smirked as they heard her phone buzzing with an incoming text.

Clarke got off of Anya, who groaned at the lost contact, and went to get her phone.

General: Gryffindor, it's your favorite professor

"An, it's Professor Thorn," Clarke squealed as she walked back to Anya.

Anya moaned, "What she saying? Please get back on top baby."

General: Come to dinner with me

General: Bring your girls

General: I want to meet them

Clarke giggled as she repositioned herself on top of Anya, sinking slowly on her erect dick. "You feel so good An. Also she's inviting us to dinner."

Wanheda: When?

General: This Wednesday 7 PM

"Wednesday at 7PM," Clarke informed as she rolled her hips. "Do we have anything that day?"

Anya bucked and groaned, "Dinner at your cousin's place. We already informed her we would go plus Lexa and I don't want to make it seem like we're scared of meeting her and the family. Baby, go faster."

"That's right since she's my matron of honor," Clarke smirked, meeting Anya's thrust.

Wanheda: We have plans that day

Wanheda: My girls are meeting the family for the first time

General: How about Saturday then?

"Clarke, I hope you didn't untie Anya yet," Lexa called from downstairs, announcing her return.

Clarke groaned loudly, "Lexa! Get in here and fuck my ass. BTW Professor Thorn wants to have dinner with us on Saturday and that includes Anya!"

Lexa put the food in the refrigerator and ran up the stairs to do as Clarke commanded. Her pants were already feeling tight when she walked through the door, imagining what she wanted to do to her fiance. She tore off her shirt, threw her bra somewhere in the hall, and walked out of her pants, leaving them at the bedroom entrance. Lexa froze at the sight of Clarke sliding down Anya's length.

"Lexa," Clarke called as she leaned forward against Anya. "You're available Saturday right?"

"Yes," Lexa answered as she slipped out of her briefs. "Saturday is all clear. Right Anya?"

"Fuck! Nothing on Saturday for us except you, Clarke," Anya mewled when Clarke nipped at her breasts.

"Good," Clarke grinned as she typed out the message.

Wanheda: We're good for Saturday

General: Meet me at Cyber Express

General: It's a cafe near the corner of Cola and Noble

Wanheda: Meet at 7PM?

General: Yes

Wanheda: We will see you there, General

Wanheda: [pic78]

Clarke had handed her phone to Lexa for that picture she sent. She hoped that Professor Thorn would jerk off to it.

General: You are a tease, Gryffindor

General: Too bad it won't be DP when I'm around

General: Can you imagine it?

General: Your fiance and her cousin fucking your ass while I fill that slutty womb of yours

Clarke moaned and showed the message to Lexa and Anya.

"Oh babe," Lexa purred into Clarke's ear. "We should definitely try that one day if this works out."

Anya stole Clarke's phone as Clarke cums and messaged Professor Thorn.

Wanheda: How about you help us fill her holes? - A

Wanheda: I call dibs on her ass - A

General: I'll take her mouth

General: I bet she can take me all the way for a niner

Wanheda: Damn, so long - L

Wanheda: I'm at 8 - L

Wanheda: Anya's at a 7 but her girth is fucking good - L

General: You girls have me so hard right now

General: [pic44]

"Fuck, look at that boner," Lexa moaned, showing the picture that was send to Clarke's phone.

Anya gripped Clarke's hips. "So close, my loves. Send her the end result."

Lexa grinned and picked up the pace. She could feel Clarke's nails digging into her left arm as Anya yelped at Clarke raking her nails against her tied left arm. Clarke mewled and twitched to their movements. Clarke went over the edge first, muscles spasmed and contracted around her lovers' cocks, and milked them dry. Anya and Lexa couldn't help cumming at the same time, filling their blonde with their essence.

"I love you two so much, Lexa, Anya," Clarke purred as she blinked sleepily against Anya.

Lexa unbinded Anya's wrists before pulling out. Anya pecked Clarke's forehead before letting Clarke settled on the side. She took the phone from Lexa and took a picture of Clarke's legs spread open. Cum was spilling from her ass and pussy.

Wanheda: [pic79]

Wanheda: we wore her out - A

General: [vid20]

"Wow, that is a lot of cum," Anya commented as she showed Lexa.

Lexa pulled Anya into a kiss. "Come on, quickie in the shower. Maybe Clarke will join us after her nap."

Anya giggled, placed the phone on the nightstand, and followed Lexa into the bathroom to continue their fun.

/ - / Extra / - / 

Crimson came back from dealing with her family to see Indra fixing her pants.

"Do I want to know?" Crimson questioned.

"Um... no?" Indra gulped. "I would get the rags from behind the bar if I were you."

"Please tell me you at least didn't cum on the rug," Crimson groaned as she walked over to the bar they built together in the den. "It costed me well over a grand to get that."

"I'll pay you back," Indra chuckled nervously.

"Indra Thorn!" Crimson huffed. "If you weren't my sister and best friend, you would be 12, not 6, but 12 feet under! You're lucky I have a FUCKING spare rug."

Crimson helped Indra clean what they could before getting the fur rug upstairs for cleaning. Indra sighed at the fact that Crimson was grumbling under her breath as they rolled out the new spare rug. It was going to be a long night but at least it was going to be filled with drinking, cuddling, and movies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday**

"This is so awkward," Clarke mumbled at her plate.

She hadn't expected the whole family to be there. To her right was Lexa and Anya and on her left was her mom Abby Griffin, her aunt Azure Cyan, Crimson's daughter Piper and Piper's girlfriend Rowan. On the opposite side of the table sat Indra, Alice, Bailey, Crimson, Xylon, and Anita.

"So Clarke, congrats on your engagement," Azure stated before turning to Crimson. "Crimson, could you cut me another slice of ham?"

"Of course, mum," Crimson smiled. "Indra, want a another slice too?"

"If you don't mind, sis," Indra stated. "Also remind me to kick your butt later."

Anya frowned, "So how are you, Indra, related to Crimson?"

"I was adopted into the family at the age of ten," Indra stated. "I'm the older and more sensible one."

"Yes you are," Crimson chuckled as she served the ham. "But you're more like a best friend than sister since we do have an album of all the crazy stupid things I made you do with me."

"That is true considering that you two did date for 10 years starting when you two were 13," Azure stated.

Most reacted by coughing out their food or water. The only two oblivious to the conversations were Alice, who was ten, and Bailey, who was five.

"Mum, please don't upset Xylon," Crimson stated, rubbing her second wife's back. "She is seven months pregnant."

"She'll be fine, Crimson," Abby assured. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"Were those fun times, Crimson?" Rowan questioned.

"Rowan!" Piper gasped, covering her girlfriend's mouth. "Ignore her mum. Rowan's being crazy."

Indra chuckled, "Those were fun times, Crimson. Remember when you broke your arm rescuing a cat? I told you the branch wouldn't hold."

Crimson groaned, "Was that the tenth hospital visit or the twentieth? I can't remember due to all the concussions I had. Wasn't I also in a coma for two weeks?"

"Yes, you were and you made me miss out on the family cruise since I had to stay home and take of you as punishment for even letting you be so reckless," Indra confirmed. "But they were good times."

/ - / - /

Clarke, Lexa, Anya, and Indra followed Crimson to one of the larger guest room.

"Stay for the night. There was alcohol in nearly everything you ate or drank," Crimson informed as she gestured into the room. "Everything is set up and have fun. The room has its own ventilation system and its soundproof. Another thing is that, everyone in this house is awake by 6AM for breakfast but you guys can wake up later."

Indra pecked Crimson's cheek. "I want green eggs and ham waffles when I wake up. Also I need your help cleaning my place again."

"Okay but do me a favor and get this little relationship of yours to work," Crimson stated. "You look good with those three."

"Is that why you put us all together in one room?" Anya smirked meanwhile Lexa narrowed her eyes at Crimson.

Crimson grinned, "Yep. Condoms and lube are in nearly every drawers if you need it and Clarke, tell them soon."

"Tell us what soon?" Lexa asked but Crimson was gone.

Indra, Anya, and Lexa turned to Clarke, who took a seat on the bed. Clarke gestured to the space around her and they went to the bed, awkwardly filling the spots around Clarke.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Indra questioned, who positioned herself right behind Clarke and started to massage her shoulders.

"I'm four month pregnant with Lexa's baby," Clarke answered.

It was only a few minutes before Clarke felt Lexa's lips on her cheek and tears. "I love you, Clarke Griffin. I can't wait to be your wife."

"Okay but where does that leave Indra and me?" Anya frowned.

"We're in a polygamous relationship," Indra pointed out. "We support them. Just my opinion, Clarke could just marry all three of us at once. Crimson married Anita and Xylon at the same time."

"Yes," Clarke grinned. "That sounds really lovely if you guys are in."

Lexa smiled, "I'm happy if you're happy, Clarke. Also I approve of Indra and Anya's a given."

"Of course I'm a given," Anya huffed. "You would hate not being married to me. So what do you say, Indra?"

Indra rolled her eyes. "I call the right side of the bed when we're sharing but right now, someone deserves punishment for keeping us in the dark."

Clarke felt a chill crawl up her spine as soon as Indra finished her sentence. Lexa nipped at Clarke's earlobe while from the corner of Clarke's eyes, she could see Anya helping Indra undress. She doesn't understand how but the three of them had very defined abs that she wanted to rub herself against. Lexa pulled Clarke to her, wanting to take care of her fiance first while Anya claimed Indra.

"Got any kinks?" Anya smirked at Indra after pushing her down and straddling her.

Indra smirked back, "A few. I like my bitches to be needy and calling me Mistress."

"Power kink," Clarke grinned. "Anya's daddy while Lexa's mommy."

"I guess I really do fit in," Indra laughed. "Come on Prisa. I see mommy's ready to go."

Lexa was fully naked, hard, and staring at Clarke's stomach. "I can't believe you aren't showing yet."

"I'm just very slim, mommy," Clarke stated. "May I have a taste of your milk?"

"On your back, ai hodnes," Lexa ordered as she removed the rest of Clarke's clothes.

Lexa waited for Clarke to settle next to Indra before she positioned herself over Clarke. While Clarke had a taste of her milk, Lexa would taste Clarke's honey. Anya straddled Indra's lap and nibbled at her neck.

"Bad Anya, Clarke is the one about to be punished," Indra chuckled. "Punished with pleasure."

"Mmm, Mistress," Anya hummed. "Let mommy enjoy her blowjob while daddy takes your dick. You're so long."

"As you wish," Indra stated, flipping them over, and whispered into Anya's ear. "On your stomach."

Anya rolled over and lifted her ass. She shook it at Indra, who slapped both cheeks hard, and yelped at the pain.

"Don't tease me again, Anya," Indra warned as she retrieved the lube from three nightstand drawer. "Daddy likes it cold."

Anya moaned as she felt the cold lube on her stinging buttcheeks. She groaned even louder when Indra massaged her ass and slipped a finger in.

"Clarke," Lexa mumbled against her fiancé's wet pussy. "Taste so good."

Clarke grinned and sucked on Lexa's dick, jerking it as she licked it good. She reached out to her right and found the lube. She squeezed a lot out onto Lexa's ass and coated her hand. She added one finger, then another on Indra's command, and another. Both Clarke and Indra were three fingers in their lovers' ass, fucking and curling them just right. Clarke swallowed as much of Lexa's cum as she could while Indra held Anya as she ejaculated on the sheets. Lexa moved away from Clarke to lie parallel to the footboard.

Indra smacked Clarke's thigh. "Get on mommy's cock, Prisa. Daddy's going to fill your ass while you suck me off."

"Yes Mistress," Clarke beamed, accepting a peck on the cheek from Anya before she straddled Lexa. "Hi, mommy."

"Prisa, sit," Lexa ordered, hard and ready for Clarke.

Clarke mewled as she lowered herself onto Lexa's shaft and leaned her exposed neck closer for Lexa to nip and nibble at. She hissed at Anya's thrust into her ass without warning. Clarke didn't have time to adjust since Indra pulled her hair towards her back, making her head face up. Indra's length entered her mouth quickly and roughly. Clarke took all nine inches of that beautiful ebony cock and enjoyed being deep throated.

"Such a pretty face you make, my little Gryffindor," Indra complimented, pulling herself out a bit before shoving it back in.

Clarke's muffled moans went well with the slaps Anya delivered to that firm round ass. The wet noises from Clarke's pussy and ass were harmonious with the grunts and sucking sounds. Clarke knew she was going to lose it soon and squirted. They rode her orgasm high long and hard until she blacked out but Clarke didn't regret any second of the best fucking in her life except for the fact she missed seeing daddy and mommy lick their mistress clean before they covered her in their essence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday Night**

"So this is my place," Indra stated as the elevator door opened to the loft above Cyber Express.

"A bit bare," Anya pointed out. "You could personalize it you know."

Indra chuckled and pulled Anya close to her, "I'm actually in the process of moving out of here and moving in with you three. Just need to finish packing and selling some stuff. I am so going to miss the free food from downstairs."

"You're moving in with us?" Lexa gasped. "When? How soon? I want to help."

Clarke grinned, "Someone's eager for you, Indra."

Indra smirked, "That's because Heda likes the Chief. Now to the kitchen."

Lexa was the first to get there and raided the refrigerator for something to eat. "There's nothing in here."

"Nope, but check this out," Indra laughed going to a mysterious catch in the wall and opening it. "Goes right to the kitchen. I usually order this way."

"Babe, I want one of those installed," Anya stated. "Can we?"

"Don't be lazy," Clarke stated before grabbing the menu that was in the catch. "What to get?"

Indra smiled at Clarke, "Everything on the menu is good and we can make Crimson go out to get your favorite ice cream."

"Oh she does crayfish," Clarke exclaimed. "I've been craving that a bit. The shrimp linguine looks good too."

"Why not get both?" Lexa suggested as she explored the loft. "Anya! Indra has a Harley-Davidson bike! Indra, may I drive it one day? Please?"

"I call dibs on riding it first!" Anya shouted as she joined Lexa to admire the motorcycle.

Clarke pouted at Indra, "Please tell me you wear a helmet and majority of safety gear when riding that thing?"

Indra pecked Clarke's cheek, "I do Prisa. I just change in the bathroom before and after class. I also have drive a Honda and I will be using that when mini Lexa is around. I did have to babysit for Crimson so I know how it goes. I will help you pack an overnight bag for the hospital stay and I'll train our commander and warrior on what to do when your water breaks."

"I love you, Indra," Clarke beamed as she writes down the order for dinner. "We're having spicy crawfish, shrimp linguine, and mini molten lava cakes for dessert."

/ - / - /

Clarke cuddled against Indra on the kingsized bed after their meal. Anya and Lexa were at the built-in shelf debating on what movie to watch. Indra pecked Clarke's cheek and pointed to the area above the two bickering girls. Clarke watched as the ceiling space opened and down came a fake spider.

"Lexa, stop touching me," Anya huffed as she reached for Star Wars.

"My hands are full, An," Lexa informed as she glared at the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

Anya turned to see who was touching her and screamed, "Spider!"

Lexa jumped back, dropping the Ice Age movies, and scrambled to the bed. Clarke and Indra laughed so hard at the two now freaked out girls. Anya was angry at them for laughing and at Lexa for leaving her behind.

"That was a good one," Clarke weeped as she wiped her eyes.

Indra grinned, "I had that installed to scare Crimson from time to time. Just saying, she still jumps and swats at it when I play it."

"So it's fake," Anya grumbled, poking it. "Looks real though."

"Just wait until Halloween at Crimson's manor," Indra smirked. "No one makes it out of the maze without tears or a helper leading them out."

"There's a less scarier maze right?" Lexa questioned from Clarke's left side.

Indra nodded as she made the fake spider disappear back into the ceiling, "There is for those who can't handle the scare. We have paramedics and ambulances on scene at all time. Also cops."

"Can we get back to finding a movie to watch?" Clarke yawned.

"Let's watch Alice in Wonderland but the Tim Burton one," Indra stated.

/ - / - /

Clarke knew she fell asleep during the movie when she woke up in a moonlit room and low moans. When her eyes adjusted, Clarke could make out her three lovers in the kitchen dining area. Lexa was pressed against the table with Indra thrusting her cock in and out of Lexa's ass while Anya was on her knees, playing with Lexa's dick. She licked her lips at the sight before her.

"Mistress, I'm so close," Lexa pleaded. "May I cum?"

"Not yet," Indra growled, nipping at Lexa's ear and kept her pace.

Lexa whimpered desperately, hoping it would convince Indra to be merciful. She knew that what she was currently feeling was similar to Clarke's experience and yet different. She wanted to release her seed into Anya's awaiting mouth but Indra was in control. Indra controlled both of them as much as how they are wrapped around Clarke's finger.

"Shush Lexa," Indra cooed. "We wouldn't want our Prisa to wake up now. She needs as much sleep as she can get before your little mini me steals it all away."

"But mistress," Lexa whined as Anya took all of her cock in her mouth.

Anya ran a hand down Indra's leg and Indra smirked, "Let go, Lexa."

Clarke watched Anya drink as much as she could of Lexa's essence but it still dribbled from the corners of her mouth. She quietly left the bed and knelt next to Anya, revealing to them that she was up. When Anya pulled away from Lexa's, Clarke captured Anya's lips, tasting Lexa, and reached below.

"Daddy needs to cum," Clarke purred as she stroked Anya's staff. "And I want you to do spray it all over our mistress. Come now, get up."

Clarke and Anya got off the floor and Clarke turned to Indra, who was still inside of Lexa. "Bed."

It was just one word but it meant a whole lot to all of them. Indra removed herself from Lexa and discarded the condom before walking over to the bed. She dissplayed herself at the middle, on her back, and not once did her eyes leave Clarke.

"Lexa," Clarke beckoned. "Remove my clothes."

Lexa, although tired, does her fiance's bidding and undressed her, leaving her naked as the day they were born. By now, the baby bump is a little more noticeable and it pleases Lexa. The trio make their way over to Indra and Lexa, without being told, joined Indra's side. She took hold of Indra's nipple and breast, stimulating them. Clarke wrapped around Anya's form and nipped her shoulders as she rubbed her tan lover into climaxing over Indra's body. She grinned when Anya let herself loose, painting the ebony canvas, and bit Anya hard enough for blood to spill.

"Fuck, Clarke," Anya cursed. "Blood must have blood isn't supposed to be literal."

Clarke smirked, "I'm in charge now and I must be repaid for not being asked to join. Also your blood taste so wonderful, An. Let's begin our night."


	9. Chapter 9

  **Cars**

"Thanks for picking me up this early," Anya grinned as she got the seatbelt secured.

"It wasn't a problem, Anya," Indra smirked, capturing Anya's lips in a kiss once the younger one turned to face her. "Now let's get you home."

As Indra started driving, Anya moved her hand over Indra's crotch and earned a slap on her hand.

"Don't distract me," Indra stated. "Or else I will pull over and leave you."

Anya pouted, slouched in her seat, and looked out the window for a distraction. Clearly daddy Anya knew mistress Indra had control in the car and plus Clarke and Lexa would kill them if they were to get in an accident. But the rules of distraction did not apply to Indra, who reached over, and played at Anya's waistband.

"Undo your jeans," Indra ordered with her focus on the road.

Anya gladly obeyed her mistress's demand. Indra smirked when she glanced over and continued groping Anya's warrior. She knew Anya would enjoy it as the little warrior poked its red bulbous head out of its briefs confines.

"Mistress, you make me feel so good," Anya moaned.

Indra chuckled, "Only a few more lights and we'll be home. Daddy will get a spanking if you cum over the car interior so be careful."

Anya pouted, "But what if daddy wants a spanking, mistress?"

"Then you will have one in front of mommy and prisa," Indra stated. "Now take out your phone and text them. Send naughty pictures of yourself."

"Yes, mistress," Anya replied, pulling her phone out from her back pocket.

Gona Prisa: [pic72]

Gona Prisa: [pic73]

Gona Prisa: [pic74]

Heda: Anya! What are you doing?

Wanheda: Is that Indra's hand?

Gona Prisa: Yes and I love it

Gona Prisa: She's jerking me off while driving

Wanheda: How close are you, An?

Wanheda: I want you to explode in my mouth

Anya groaned after reading that and Indra smirked. It wasn't long until Indra pulled into the driveway and let go.

"Indra..." Anya whined at the lost of touch.

"Shh," Indra shushed as she turned off the car engine. "I'll get to you soon. Safety first."

Indra leaned over and pecked Anya's cheek. She went down on Anya after getting rid of the seat belts.

"Fuck!" Anya cursed, remembering how great a cock sucker Indra was. "Indra!"

Anya cummed hard into Indra's mouth as Indra had expected and swallowed the majority of it. Anya was embarrassed but it was a long drive with slow foreplay so how could she not.

/ - / - /

Indra hummed as she washed her car on the Griffin-Woods' driveway. She wore a black bikini top and board shorts. Lexa, Clarke, and Anya sat at the porch, watching and drooling over that ass, and Indra teased them every time she bent over.

"I can't take this anymore," Clarke groaned. "She's doing it on purpose."

"The view is definitely too much," Lexa agreed, pulling a pillow from the porch swing to cover herself.

Anya chuckled and took the pillow away. "No need to be ashamed, Lexa. We're all on good terms here."

Clarke grinned, "So you can get hard while looking at Indra."

Lexa flushed and stated, "Have you seen that ass? Touch those marvelous abs? Goddess, the way she fucking stretches my ass apart is so good."

"What about when I do it?" Anya frowned.

Lexa took Anya's hands over Clarke's lap and kissed them. "I love you and the way you make love to me."

"Aw," Clarke awed. "Cute but put them down. I think the show's about to get started."

They all focused back on Indra just in time to see her lean her back against the car and spray herself with the hose. The wet shorts clung onto Indra's toned legs and made her bulge look bigger even though she wasn't horny. Indra waved at them with a smirk.

"You guys want to help?" Indra called to them.

Clarke stood and stated to Lexa and Anya, "I don't know about you two but I am so getting her to fuck me against that car."

Clarke walked over to Indra and pecked her lips in greeting before she accepted the soapy sponge from Indra. Lexa and Anya watched as Clarke scrubbed the hood. Indra grinned mischievously and positioned herself right behind Clarke.

"Hey beautiful Prisa," Indra whispered into Clarke's ear. "Let's give them a show."

Clarke smiled, "You have been planning this haven't you?"

Indra smirked, "My car needed a wash. The bonus was getting to fuck the three of you in or on it. Now I need you to bend slightly over the hood."

Clarke grinned and did so with Indra pushing her shorts down. Clarke moaned loudly when she felt Indra grind her shaft against her ass. Indra palmed Clarke's cunt and nibbled at her earlobe.

"Fuck," Lexa groaned. "I can't take this anymore."

"I second that," Anya stated as they both made their way to the driveway.

They were close enough to hear Clarke plead, "Mistress, beja. Put it in me."

Indra chuckled but did as requested, enjoying the cries of pleasures coming from Clarke's mouth. She thrust her cock into Clarke's tight pussy as Anya pinned Lexa to the car, rubbing the dicks together.

"Yes," Clarke groaned. "Feels so good. So close. Fill me, mistress."

Indra grunted as she picked up the pace. Glancing over, Indra noticed Anya was now lying on the car with Lexa on her knees, sucking Anya's length. She kissed Clarke hard as she came, filling Clarke's already impregnated womb with her seed as Lexa gobbled down Anya's essence. Indra pulled out of Clarke and took hold of Lexa as Anya quickly went to check on Clarke.

"Are you okay, Prisa?" Anya questioned, rubbing Clarke's little baby bump.

Clarke nodded. "I just need more."

Both Lexa and Clarke settled on the car with their back on the hood. Indra rammed into Lexa's ass as she jerked Lexa's erect cock. Meanwhile Anya teased Clarke with foreplay, massaging and nipping at her huge breasts, and rubbing her dick against Clarke's wet dripping folds. It didn't take long for Anya and Indra to cum inside their smaller companions or for Clarke and Lexa to fall asleep missing the most hilarious thing that had happen. Indra and Anya were pulling up their shorts when they heard a cough.

"A wonderful as that show was," someone stated. "We're going to have to fine you two for a misdemeanor."

'Not my precious clean record,' Indra thought as she smiled, "I'm sure we could talk about this, officer."

"Yes, surely we could talk about this," Anya agreed, nodding her head.

Officer 1 shook her head, "Sorry ladies, but you two need to take this ticket."

Anya took the ticket with a sigh. The two officers walked back to their car and Officer 2 gestured for the both of them to call her before they drove off. Anya looked at the ticket and groaned, passing it over to Indra to read.

"That was super hot," Indra read. "If your girls don't mind, call XXX-XXX-XXXX. PS Glad that your neighbors weren't around."

"We are so not calling them," Anya huffed as she carefully took Clarke in her arms to carry her inside.

Indra chuckled as she picked up Lexa. "I agree. You three are it for me."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Public Indecency 1**

"Alright kids, let's go have some fun," Crimson chuckled.

Indra frowned, "I can't believe you dragged us to a fair that is only open for 23 days."

Crimson grinned, "I didn't drag you. I invited you. It was Lexa and Clarke who gave the puppy eyes at you, Indra. Plus Anya did the literal dragging."

"Mum! I need money," Piper shouted as she ran to them while Rowan waited in the ticket line with the rest of said family.

Crimson sighed, "I have to put up with my 18 year old who wants to spoil her girlfriend and the rest of my family. You have three adults to deal with. Have fun not getting caught fucking on the grounds. I'm pretty sure it was on their sex bucketlist to do it in the ferris wheel without getting caught."

Crimson follower Piper to the line as the family neared the front. Indra watched as Crimson cringed at the amount of money was spent to pay for the fair rides and games tickets. Indra chuckled because she knew Crimson hated wasting money but she was doing it to ensure her family had a good day. Luckily it wasn't a hot day but rather cool and slightly windy. It looked like it was going to rain but it definitely wouldn't affect their fun.

"Indra, come on," Clarke called out from the Cyan clan.

Indra sighed and joined them. She was passed an electronic ticket card for games before they headed to the area for drinking wristbands. The Cyan children grumbled as the adults, minus Xylon, got themselves some alcohol. After that, Anya, Lexa, Clarke, and Indra separated from the Cyan clan to have their own fun.

/ - / - /

"Let's play some games since we can't really fit the ride," Clarke beamed, playing with her electronic ticket wristband that Crimson loaded up with perhaps too much.

"Which one first?" Anya smirked.

Indra grinned, "It won't matter since I'll be the one winning our Prisa the prizes."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Indra. "Bring it on, Indra."

"That one!" Clarke shouted before running off to the water shooting game.

The three quickly followed Clarke and took their seats once they were checked to play. As stated, Indra did win the game, and this fueled Anya's and Lexa's competitive modes. Clarke, however, enjoyed this because it meant she could have her fun against all three of them.

/ - / - /

"So basketball?" Lexa suggested after seeing the 3ft prizes.

Indra smirked, "You lose then you have to blow me in the bathroom."

Lexa fumed, "You'll be the one on your knees."

Clarke giggled at the sight of the older and youngest lovers' rivalry meanwhile Anya held her.

"They're both idiots," Anya chuckled softly as both stood in line for the game. "Let's get a funnel cake."

"Oh, I want one with strawberries," Clarke beamed as Anya led her to the nearest funnel cake cart stand. "And whipped cream."

/ - / - /

Clarke and Anya laughed at every missed basket Indra and Lexa made. It was much more humiliting when Piper dragged Rowan, Crimson, and Xylon over. Indra and Lexa took a break to watch Crimson fail except she didnt. Crimson easily sunk in two and let Xylon pick the prize before Rowan and Piper gave it a try.

"This game is rigged," Piper huffed, missing the basket yet again.

"Aw, baby," Rowan cooed. "Do you want the dog or the cat?"

Piper pouted, "The cat."

Rowan handed Piper the cat and pecked her cheek. "You're cute when you pout."

Crimson chuckled, "Don't worry about it, kid. There's always next time."

"Come on, Piper," Rowan smiled. "We can cuddle and share kisses later."

Anya shook her head with amusement as she stepped up to the line indicated by tape and was passed a ball. Anya dribbled it before making the throw and made it sink.

"Looks like we got a winner," chuckled the fair employee. "Which one you want? The dog, cat, or bear?"

Anya turned to Clarke, "Which one, Prisa?"

"The dog," Clarke smirked. "I'm calling him Chessur. Oh dear, I need to use the restroom."

"The closest ones are down this lane," informed the game attendant as he handed the dog plush over. "And here's your prize, ma'am."

"Thank you," Clarke smiled as she took the toy and started walking in the direction of the bathrooms. "Come along, ladies. I need someone to hold my things."

Anya chuckled, "I'm right behind you."

The four locked themselves in the big stall in the empty restroom. Clarke smirked as Anya took control of their current situation.

"Indra, Lexa, on your knees," Anya ordered. "I won the bet."

Indra rolled her eyes, "You were not included in the bet."

"Clarke and my game skills would say otherwise," Anya pointed out with a grin. "Besides, we are all supposed to be in this together."

Indra sighed and took a step closer to Anya. "I hope you enjoy your win because I will get you back for this."

Anya pecked Indra's cheek, "I could always make it up to you and Lexa later. Now come on, time's wasting away and we don't want to get caught."

Indra nosed Anya as she unzipped Anya's zipper. "You do realize that if we do get caught, Crimson will blackmail us with it. She already has enough dirt on me to last years."

Lexa huffed, "Let's get this over with. The floors are probably infested with too many germs and I don't want to get sick."

Clarke giggled, "At least I get a free show but I do expect some fun later at home."

Lexa laid out a lot of toilet paper on the ground before she and Indra got on their knees, pulling Anya's pants down. It was quite evident that Anya was hard for them. However, exhibition wasn't really big on the list but if the opportunity rose, who were they not to take it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Public Indecency 2**

"More," Clarke moaned as Anya thrust her hard erect cock into her ass.

They were in the changing room at Victoria's Secret. Clarke was in need of new lingerie due to her pregnancy and Anya was the only one available. While trying on the new expensive bras, Clarke noticed Anya's growing problem and decided to help by making it worse.

"Fuck, Clarke," Anya groaned. "You're so bad. Letting me fuck that ass in here. Look at yourself in that mirror, Prisa."

Clarke gazed upon their reflection. Both had dark glazed sex eyes and their skin glistened with a thin building sheet of sweat. She had her legs spread apart and was dripping wet. Clarke's shorts and panties rested at her ankles while she remained bare above.

Anya nibbled at Clarke's nape as she palmed Clarke's creamy white breasts, tugging gently at her nipples. She buried her cock in that firm round ass with each thrust in and out. Soon Clarke was leaking out beautiful juices but also delicious breast milk. It sprayed at the mirror.

"Oh my," Anya smirked. "Our girls will definitely enjoy these new developments. Let's have a taste."

Clarke groaned when Anya pulled out, missing that cock in her ass. Anya turned Clarke around, pressing her back into the mirror. She chuckled lowly as Clarke slowly wrapped her legs around her.

"Excuse me, but do you girls need help in there?" questioned the Victoria's Secret employee.

"We're doing fine except... could you find the next size up and grabbed a few colors of the same size?" Clarke answered, tossing one of the bras overhead.

The employee replied, "Of course, ma'am. I'll be back in a few."

"Quick thinking, ai hodnes," Anya smirked. "You know how that turns me on."

"Anya... sex now," Clarke frowned before kissing her.

They pulled away for air and stared into each other's eyes for a quick moment before Anya moved Clarke up. She palmed Clarke's breast and smugly watched milk squirt out with fascination.

"Fuck," Clarke mumbled into Anya's hair. "That feels amazing."

Anya swirled her tongue around Clarke's nipple as she sucked the delicious creamy milk out. She found it quite addicting and knew Indra and Lexa would appreciate it much later today. Sadly the two of them were busy attending meetings.

"I need you to cum in me," Clarke whimpered when Anya pulled away from her left tit.

"As you wish, Prisa," Anya grinned before reaching into Clarke's purse for a wet baby wipe.

Clarke smirked, "Here, let me."

Clarke went on her knees and took the wipe from Anya. She carefully wrapped it around Anya's hard dick and jerked it around. She knew how Anya liked her penis to be cleaned when they were doing anal play without condoms. After wiping that cock to a shine, Clarke took the tip into her mouth. Anya chewed on her bottom lip at the sight of Clarke before her. Clarke looked like a sex goddess and clearly, a willing one at that.

"Clarke beja," Anya groaned as Clarke gave her a blowjob.

Clarke waited until Anya was close to pull away and stand. Anya knew what Clarke wanted and lifted her leg.

"Such a bad girl," Anya hissed into Clarke's ear before she let Clarke sink onto her dick.

Anya drank from Clarke's other breast as she thrust into that warm, moist pussy.

"Yes," Clarke moaned with each thrust. "That's what I want. Anya! Beja cum inside."

As if on command, Anya exploded inside Clarke's womb while it squeezed down on her rod.

-knock knock- "I'm back," announced the employee. "Here is what you requested. I hope they are to your likings."

The Victoria's Secret employee had the set of bras hanging over the door and Anya took them.

"Thank you," Clarke called out. "Hopefully these will fit."

"No problem," the employee answered before walking away to help other customers.

Clarke and Anya laughed quietly about the interaction before cleaning up. So many wet wipes were used to get rid of the evidence of their fun before Clarke really did have a chance to try on new bras. In the end, Anya spent several hundred dollars to appease Clarke and that ridiculously adorable pout of hers on bras and panties.

/ - / - /

"You two did what?!" Lexa gasped outrageously at Clarke and Anya after their retelling of earlier events.

Indra chuckled at Lexa's reaction, "How could you possibly resist Clarke? Great job, An."

Lexa frowned, "What if they got caught? Do you know how embarrassing that would be to go pick them up?"

"Very embarrassing for Crimson," Indra stated. "I always send Crimson to clean up the mess. Also on that note, Anya, Clarke, you two will be punished after dinner."

"What?!" Anya gasped as Clarke pouted, "Why?"

"Public indecency and without Lexa and me," Indra justified. "Clearly you two know better than to have sex without us, especially you Clarke. You are the one getting married to Lexa and even though Anya is part of the agreement, Lexa should always come first."

Clarke turned to Lexa and took her hands, "Lexa, I'm sorry."

"Forgiven but Indra's right," Lexa smiled. "You two need to be punished."

Clarke nodded and moved closer to Lexa. She nuzzled against her fiancé in a hug as Anya slumped against Indra.

"Don't worry," Indra stated. "The punishment isn't too bad. If you two behave, we can all have some fun afterwards."

"Can't we have some fun now?" Anya pouted.

Lexa giggled, "I think Anya pouts more when Indra's around."

Indra smirked, "That's because you have Clarke and she has me. Even if this is a polygamous relationship we already chosen our pairing. Now follow me, Anya. We need to get dinner started."

"Yes, we will leave the cute lovebirds to talk," Anya stated as she followed Indra to the kitchen.

"Make her cook in nothing but an apron!" Clarke shouted after them, only to have Indra turn and wink at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: *Facepalm* Clarke. Clarke. You don't mhmm mmhmm.  
> Indra: Don't spoil the story.  
> Author: *Eyeroll*  
> Anya: The author knows better, love. Now onwards to the smut!  
> Lexa: Anya! We're not in this chapter!  
> Clarke: *Groans* Lexa! You weren't suposed to say that.  
> Indra: It's too late now.  
> Author: Everyone, just shut up and let them get to the smut!  
> Octavia & Raven: Approved!!!

**Caught Pt 1**

It was the day of the monthly Griffin-Blake-Reyes get together. However, Clarke had forgotten all about it since she had become pregnant and was more scatterbrained than usual. She was also so wrapped up in having fun with her girls and was begging Indra to move in already but Indra was still her Professor for a few more weeks. Another thing was that Octavia and Raven Blake-Reyes didn't even bother to give her any reminders via text or call.

Both Octavia and Raven Blake-Reyes stumbled into the Griffin-Woods home after a long tiring night. Octavia scoured the city streets with Lincoln while Raven taught the rookie the lay of the night land, reminding the poor kid that it was a whole lot different at night than day. They stumbled into the guest room that Clarke let them use whenever they were around.

"Did we put the spare key back?" Raven questioned Octavia as she fell face forward onto the bed.

Octavia groaned in relief once her feet were not touching the floor. "Yep. Come here and kiss me."

"Nope," Raven smirked. "I'm busy humping the bed."

With that said, Raven moved the bed as she tried drag/body jump toward the end touching the wall. Octavia giggled at the movement until Raven stopped and turned to face her.

"Join me up here," Raven smiled.

Octavia rolled her eyes and crawled on all fours over to her wife. She settled against Raven after taking her wife's prosthetic leg off.

"I bet that feels better," Octavia purred.

Raven chuckled, "It would even more if you massaged it with you magical hands."

"Later," Octavia yawned. "Maybe Clarke will do it for me."

/ - / - / **Meanwhile** / - / - /

"Lexa, don't go," Clarke pleaded, gripping onto the end of Lexa's blouse. "Stay home with me."

"Sorry baby," Lexa chuckled. "Mommy has to bring home the bacon or else you'll go hungry. Plus I know how much you love your bacon."

"At least leave Anya," Clarke pouted as Anya walked out of the bathroom.

"Can't skip work," Anya stated. "Plus I have a meeting with my boss. Sloane Slytherin or something like that."

"Fine!" Clarke huffed. "I'll spend the day with Mistress Indra."

"Hmm," Indra smirked. "I think I'll have you be naked all day. Go give mommy and daddy their goodbye kisses, Clarke."

"Okay," Clarke agreed as she pulled the covers away, revealing how beautifully naked she was.

Both Lexa and Anya groaned at the fact that they were missing a day to watch Clarke prance around in the nude. It wasn't something that Clarke did a lot even though all their neighbors kept every one of their windows close at all hours of the day and night. Clarke kissed them, taking her sweet time in torturing them too with her tongue skills, and slapped their butts when she was done. Clarke snuggled her gorgeous naked self into Indra, who run her hand through Clarke's hair.

"Enjoy your workday, girls," Indra smirked. "I'll have fun with our pretty princess."

"Bye Heda," Clarke smirked. "Bye Warrior Princess."

Lexa and Anya kissed them goodbye before heading out. Anya took Clarke's car for the day since they were still saving up for hers and her work place was opposite of Lexa's.

/ - / - / **Brunch & Preview **/ - / - /

 'I should make wifey a sandwich too.' Raven sat perched on the kitchen counter between the sink and refrigerator, munching on a sandwich she made while Octavia was still sleeping soundly in the guest room. She heard a noise and looked up to see Clarke attached to Indra.

Both were naked as the day they were born and Indra's cock was inside Clarke's womb. They didn't noticed Raven sitting there since they were busy making out. Clarke's baby bump wasn't that round yet to make it difficult for Indra to carry Clark towards the refrigerator. Once Indra opened the refrigerator, Clarke's hand went for one of the two bowls of chocolate covered strawberries while Indra grabbed the can of whipped cream.

"Fuck, Indra," Clarke moaned. "I can't wait for Lexa and Anya to come back."

"Shh," Indra shushed. "I'll take care of you until then."

Still intertwined, Indra and Clarke headed back to the master bedroom without a glance at Raven. Raven had dropped her jaws at the sight and felt a spike of arousal in her lower abdomen. She left the kithen with the remaining half of her sandwich to wake up Octavia and maybe convince her to go with her to watch Clarke get fucked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Caught Pt 2**

"Babe, wake up," Raven coaxed Octavia from dreamland.

Octavia groaned, "Go away. I'm sleeping."

"But Clarke is getting fucked by her professor," Raven pouted. "You know the hot professor with that ass."

"Wait!" Octavia shouted as she sat up quickly. "You don't mean Professor Thorn, right?"

"The one and only," Raven smirked. "Come on, O. Let's go see what they're up to.

/ - / - /  **Plot Twist** / - / - /

"Is it real or fake?" Clarke questioned as she wrapped her towel around her hair and joined a naked Indra Thorn on the bed.

"Real," Indra answered. "My friend just sets up the scenario and let the actors do whatever to get to the sex."

"I thought majority of porn was fake," Clarke grinned as she rested against Indra. "Pass the strawberries."

Indra chuckled, "This lady doesn't do fake and she has an escort business with it."

"I'll have to meet her one day," Clarke smiled. "But back to the porn. Play a different one."

Indra reached over for the remote and entered a new title. The porn show started slowly with a scene of teenagers in a hallway. It was difficult to tell if classes were over or not.

"A student-teacher relationship?" Clarke frowned with curiosity.

"Almost," Indra chuckled. "Just watch."

/ - / - /

 "That was an unexpected twist," Clarke stated after the show. "An unexpectedly hot twist."

"What made it so hot?" Indra purred as she pinned Clarke down. "Was it the fact that the principal was not her aunt but her older cousin? Or maybe the fact that they were going to have a child together?"

"Fuck Indra," Clarke moaned. "Just fuck me. I'm so wet for you."

Indra nipped at Clarke's earlobe. "It's Mistress, Clarke. Now I'm going to tie you up and make you scream. Understand?"

"Sha, Mistress," Clarke answered. "Beja. Yours."

Indra got off of Clarke and rubbed the growing baby bump before making her way to the closet.

"Oh shit!" Raven cursed softly. "She's walking this way."

Octavia gulped in fear as they were about to be discovered by Indra Thorn. It had been Raven's idea to sneak into the closet via a secret backdoor that opened one way and watch Indra fuck a very pregnant Clarke. The door opened wide and Octavia used Raven as a shield.

"Seems like we have company, Clarke," Indra stated. "How should we punish them?"

"Guests?" Clarke questioned. "I don't remember inviting anyone over... Oh fuck. Today's the monthly Griffin-Blake-Reyes get together."

"Well, it seems I'll have to make a few modifications to our plans," Indra stated. "You two ladies need to shower. Now."

"Of course," Raven smiled nervously. "Come O."

Octavia followed Raven's lead to head out of the room when Indra stopped them. Indra pointed towards the master bathroom and gestured for them to hurry.

"I expect you two to be done in five," Indra informed. "And stay naked. Clarke sweetie, I need your help getting some supplies."

"But Indra," Clarke pouted. "I haven't cum yet."

"You will soon enough," Indra chuckled. "Soon enough."

/ - / - /  **Gifts**  / - / - /

Lexa and Anya had rushed home from work after seeing some NSFW pictures Indra sent them. They wanted Indra's gifts and were eager to get to them.

"Indra!" Lexa called out as she tried to shove Anya out of the way at the entrance.

"We're home!" Anya announced. "Lexa, stop pushing."

"You stop," Lexa grumbled, pushing Anya back.

"Both of you, behave," Indra ordered.

They stopped pushing and Lexa stepped into the house first with Anya closing the door behind them.

"Come along now," Indra stated. "They're waiting for the fun to begin."

Walking into the master bedroom, Lexa and Anya dropped their jaws at the sight of three very naked ladies. Clarke was tied to the bed while Octavia and Raven were sitting on their heels, and all three were blindfolded. Only Raven and Octavia had ballgags.

"Mistress?" Clarke pleaded from the bed. "Beja! I need you."

Indra placed a hand on Lexa's and Anya's backs. "You two go shower first and put on the things I left in the bathroom for you while I help out Clarke."

/ - / - /

Anya took off Raven's blindfold and smiled. "Nod if you are giving permission to be fucked and for Octavia to be fucked."

Raven nodded vigorously and inched forward on her knees, resting her cheek against Anya's thigh.

"Someone's eager," Lexa chuckled as she crawled on the bed, next to Clarke. "Hey Sky Princess. Did Mistress please you today?"

"No mommy," Clarke whimpered, wanting Lexa's touch. "I need you. Please. Touch me."

Lexa pecked Clarke's cheek. "Don't worry, Clarke. I'll take good care of you."

"Shall we play a game?" Indra suggested as she took out three remote controlled vibrators. "I have some questions that need to be answered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another teaser. How do you write a smutty scene with six people?


	14. Chapter 14

**Caught Pt 3**

**Light Torture**

"So tell me, Mrs. Octavia Blake-Reyes," Indra hummed as she helped Octavia off her heels. "Do we have permission to have fun with you?"

There was a muffled answer from Octavia due to the ball gag but thankfully she was also nodding her head. Indra led her over to Lexa's very comfortable computer chair and sat down. Behind Octavia, Indra could see that Lexa had started on pleasuring Clarke with her hands, tongue, and vibrator.

"Careful, Octavia," Indra warned as Octavia stepped closer. "I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself now."

Octavia cocked her head slightly to the left. Indra chuckled and caressed Octavia's cheek. She guided Octavia onto the chair with her and glanced over at Anya. Anya sat on the edge of the bed with Raven on her lap, both facing her.

"Shall I remove the ball gag, Mistress?" Anya smiled at Indra.

"No," Indra replied. "But I will enjoy having her wife ride me."

Indra reached over and opened the condom packet. She slipped it on her erect member and squeezed lube over herself. Anya nibbled at Raven's ear.

"Octavia has been wanting it, hasn't she, Raven?" Anya purred. "Have you been thinking about me too? Do you remember how I used to fuck you before you started dating O and then got married to her? Do you miss having a cock thrust inside of you?"

Raven drooled around the ball gag at the memories Anya implied. Indra chuckled at the sight of Raven giving into lust and brought her hand up to release Octavia's ball gag. She wanted Raven to hear and see Octavia scream with satisfaction.

"Mistress," Octavia moaned. "Please fuck me. Please I need you."

"Soon, my dear," Indra assured, bring the vibrator to Octavia's wet core with one hand while turning it on with the other. "And I'll have you screaming my name for hours."

"Raven, don't look away," Anya whispered as she rubbed Raven's clit. "Enjoy the lovely show your wife is about to give."

Octavia moaned as she dropped her head forward against Indra's shoulder. "More. Beja."

Indra chuckled as she took away the vibrator and pressed her tip at Octavia's lower half. "Go on pet. Take your reward and slide down slowly."

"Mistress," Octavia purred as she slowly slid down on Indra's shaft. "The shackles are off and I want you to take me hard."

Anya was thrown off by Octavia's words but Indra wasn't since she had time to prepare her gifts for Lexa and Anya. Indra stood after whispering her commands in Octavia's ear and carried her to the bed. Octavia moaned at every step Indra took towards the bed before splaying on it.

"Such a precious little slut," Indra grinned before giving Octavia what she wanted, a deliciously hard pounding.

Raven reached up behind her, hooking Anya's head close to nudge her nose against Anya's cheek. Anya knew Raven didn't like waiting and started groping her breast with a peck. With one hand, Anya reached into her garter belt and pulled out a condom. The rules were simple, go raw with only Clarke, and condoms for anal.

"You'll get your turn soon, Reyes," Anya husked into Raven's ear before licking the outer shell and ripping the condom packet open. "You'll be screaming 'daddy' and begging for more."

**Play Switch UP**

Clarke opened her eyes after the group nap and noticed that she was the first one up. Clarke smirked and snuck out of the room to prepare for payback. She took a shower in the guest room before heading back to the master bedroom. Clarke walked over to Indra and gently shook her awake.

"Hmm?" Indra hummed as she slowly woke. "Are you okay, Clarke?"

"I'm fine but I have a request," Clarke replied.

Indra removed herself from Anya, who managed to find her in their little nap, and followed Clarke out of the room. Clarke waited for Indra to shower first before revealing her plan.

/ - / - /

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Indra questioned.

"I'm positive," Clarke grinned. "Besides, Anya will take care of me and Raven will tend to Octavia. Indra, we agreed on having this four-way relationship and if you don't want to do it, then don't."

Indra chuckled and hugged Clarke, pecking her temple. "I love you, Clarke, and the other two. Also I'm very open to trying new things. I just don't want to break Lexa."

Clarke giggled, "She can handle it. So can Anya. Also we need to talk with them about Octaven. As much as I love my friends, you and Anya are with Lexa and me."

"We will definitely talk about that after today's adventure," Indra assured with a kiss.

/ - / - /

Lexa moaned as she woke up. She tried to rub her eyes but her arms were restrained. She was confused as to why she was tied up on her tummy when she was last cuddled up against Clarke.

"Clarke?" Lexa called out before moaning at the applied pressure on her shoulders. "Indra. Where's Clarke?"

"She's here," Indra purred into Lexa's ear. "And she's watching so we're going to give her a nice show."

"Show?" Lexa gasped as she felt a hand on her growing erect dick.

"Yes, a show," Indra chuckled before sucking on Lexa's earlobe.

The was an amused chuckle towards their left. Lexa glanced over to find Clarke sitting naked her favorite chair. She was glowing and Lexa knew it wasn't just because of her baby bump but more.

"Go on, Indra," Clarke urged on. "Anya's nearly done with her part."

"Her part?" Lexa asked.

"Okay, Clarke. Octaven's in their guest room," Anya announced, coming back into their bedroom, and knelt down at Clarke's spread out legs. "I can't wait to taste your sweet nectar, Prisa."

Clarke giggled, "In a bit, An. Now Lexa, will you participate in knife play? If you don't want to, just say so."

"What's the safeword?" Lexa smirked. "Can't start without knowing it."

Indra pecked Lexa's cheek. "It's 'Octaven' and FYI, Clarke chose it."

"Everyone ready?" Clarke questioned to confirm and consent was given. "Begin."

Anya nipped at Clarke's thighs but kept pausing to turn and watch the pairing on the bed. Indra traced the tip of the dagger against Lexa's back tattoo while resting her dick between Lexa's butt cheeks. Lexa shivered as the dagger moved carefully across her skin. Her senses were heighten by the fact that she could be cut at any time.

Anya helped Clarke move the chair closer to the bed and took Lexa's hand. "I'm right here, Lexa. Tell me how you're doing."

"Fuck Clarke," Lexa moaned. "So sensitive. Is Indra really going to cut me?"

"Only if you want to," Clarke stated before groaning at Anya's tongue entering her pussy. "An, you're so good."


	15. Chapter 15

**Talk**

**Aftercare**

"It will fade in a few days," Clarke smiled as she finished wrapping Lexa's right bicep up.

"At least it's not your thigh," Anya huffed as Indra tied her leg up.

"It wasn't so bad now," Indra teased. "Apparently you like knife play."

Anya flushed, "Shut up and give me cuddles."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "You're both lucky I didn't decide to have Indra castrate you because you two can be dicks."

"And what about Indra?" Anya frowned. "She can be a dick too."

"Not to me," Clarke smiled at Indra.

Indra smirked, "It's because you're a princess."

Clarke frowned, "Okay, now that was a dick move. Why can't we get me a different nickname?"

"Because 'Wanheda' has not catches on except in the hospital," Lexa chuckled before pulling Clarke in for a kiss. "Don't worry, 'princess' is just for family and superclose friends meanwhile we will use 'Prisa'. Is that fair?"

Clarke sighed, "Fair but all three of you owe me cuddles and I'm collecting."

The four snuggled against each other on the bed that had new sheets and rested.

**Reunion**

Indra followed Clarke around the grocery market, carefully going through the list of things to buy for brunch.

"Nomon!" They heard someone cry out before Indra felt a tug on her coat. "Nomon!"

"I am so sorry," a lady stated as she picked up the child. "Adina likes to to wonder and I can hardly keep up."

"Sloane," Indra stated when the stranger met her eyes.

"Indra," Sloane stated before adjusting Adina in her arms. "I should go."

"Wait," Indra called out, grabbing Sloane by the shoulder. "Why did you leave me at the altar?"

Sloane put the child down and sighed, "I got cold feet and ran. If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have run. Adina is yours. If you don't believe me, we can have a swab test."

"Like hell the child is Indra's," Clarke snarled, scaring both mother and child.

"Clarke, no," Indra scolded before turning to Sloane. "I'll do the swab test but I will be making the appointment and you have to show up."

"Of course," Sloane answered and pulled a card out from her bag. "My business card."

Indra took it and glanced at the number. "I'll text you when it's done."

Sloane nodded and nudged her child along, out of their sight. Clarke looked at Indra and huffed.

"What's wrong, Clarke?" Indra asked.

"I'm mad at you and we are going to finish talking about this when we finish brunch and throw out Octaven."

/ - / - /

"You used to date Sloane Slytherin?!" Anya gasped. "How could you not tell me?"

Lexa hit her cousin, "Sloane left her at the fucking altar. If Indra doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to."

"It can't be your kid," Clarke frowned. "Is the kid even that old enough to be? I mean, how long ago was the fucking wedding?"

Indra groaned, "7 years, putting that child to be around five or six years old. So yes, the child could be mine."

"Swab test!" Both Lexa and Anya stated as they moved to be on top of Indra.

"Okay, there is a 50/50 chance that the child is or isn't yours," Clarke pointed out. "If the child is yours, then what? What happens to us?"

Anya sighed, "Clarke's right. Who would you choose in the end?"

Indra rubbed the Woods' cousins' head and said, "I love you guys but I have the right to know my child if she is mine."

**Doctor**

"This is my domain," Clarke husked into Indra's ear as her back hit the wall of her office.

"Your domain but who has control?" Indra chuckled, nipping at Clarke's neck. "Does Prisa want to play or is Mistress playing?"

"Fuck! I'm top," Clarke growled. "Now lick me clean!"

"As you wish," Indra smiled, getting on her knees.

"Fuck! So good," Clarke moaned. "I can't wait for the baby to come."

"All in due time," Indra replied after Clarke's orgasm. "Can you handle another one or shall we clean up?"

Clarke sighed, "Clean up. Dr. Callie Cartwig doesn't like waiting."

"Good thing you're wearing a long dress," Indra smiled. "Plus you don't have to deal with this boner."

"Needles! Sharp and pointy like scapels," Clarke grinned. "Did that help?"

Indra frowned, "Apparently so. Thank you."

/ - / - /

"Good morning," Dr. Callie Cartwig stated as she came into the room with Dr. Abby Griffin.

"Callie, Abby," Indra stated.

Callie looked up and chuckled, "I see you switched doctors, Indra. So who is better: Clarke or Sloane?"

"Mom!" Sloane gasped. "We do have a child in here."

"You're the one that ran," Callie sighed. "Alright, I'll be taking a DNA sample from you, Indra, and from Adina. Abby will be watching me but there won't be any foul play."

"Just have to make sure," Abby stated. "Also could you hurry? There's a surgery calling my name."

"You can't rush this, Abby," Callie stated as she got the cotton swab ready for testing. "Open up, Indra."

Callie handed both Indra and Adina lollipops after getting the samples. "Labeled and ready for testing. We should have it back within the next 24 hours since Crimson did donate for new labs and the equipment."

"You guys can wait here or take a call," Abby sighed. "I'll be going to that surgery now."

"Call me," Sloane informed as she secured her bag. "I have to drop Adina off at daycare and get to work."

"I guess we'll be going too," Clarke stated.

"Indra," Callie stated. "Just so you know, the only person Sloane has been with is you. You know her as much as she know you."

Indra nodded and walked out with Clarke.


	16. Chapter 16

**History**

**Results**

Indra, Anya, Lexa, and Clarke were the last to arrive at Dr. Callie Cartwig's office. Indra raised her brow at Crimson, who was stand with Sloane.

"You hang out with my ex?" Indra questioned.

"Your ex but also my blood cousin," Crimson answered. "Mum had an older twin, who died when we were five, and Callie adopted Sloane. The family doesn't talk about her since she eloped."

"I have to say though," Sloane stated. "The family were right about my dad. I got lucky with Callie adopting me."

Callie smiled, "Luck had nothing to do with the adoption. Now all of you need to sit your butts down."

"Yes ma'am," Indra smiled as she sat next to Crimson, who was sitting next to Sloane.

Clarke sat next to Indra and possessively took her hand, leaving Lexa and Anya to decide who sat next to her. Callie pulled the manilla folder out and and handed it to Abby.

Abby open it and read the results. "Indra... you're a parent. Congrats."

Sloane gathered her things and stood up after a few moments. "Thank you, mom, Dr. Griffin. I have to get going if I need make my appointment."

Abby handed the papers back to Callie. "I'll walk you out, Sloane."

Crimson cleared her throat after the two left. "Well that was anticlimactic. Also Indra, call Sloane to start making those appointments to see your kid."

Indra nodded, "I will and we'really having dinner tomorrow night. Just you and me."

"Of course," Crimson smiled. "I'll see you then."

**Jealousy**

"So I think I'm going to meet up with Sloane a couple of times before taking Adina," Indra informed.

"I don't want you to be alone with Sloane," Clarke pouted. "What if she makes a move on you?"

Indra chuckled and pulled Clarke close, "Sloane's not like that, Prisa. I think you'll like her when you get to know her."

Anya turned the page of the book she was reading. "Doesn't Sloane own Slytherin Studios and do artwork commissions?"

Lexa smirked, "I believe she does. Maybe we can ask her to film a sex tape for us."

Clarke frowned at me, "Is she the friend you were talking about when we were watching porn?"

"Yes," Indra admitted. "Lexa, I'll have to ask about the sex tape but I think she'll agree to give you a tour around the studio."

"No," Clarke pouted and buried her face against Indra's side. "I don't want any of you to hang out with her."

Indra pecked Clarke's cheek. "You sound very jealous but you should know we would never leave you. Sloane is beautiful but she's a past lover. You are my now and forever with Lexa and Anya."

"I don't think Clarke can help it, Indra," Anya chuckled. "She's being hormonal."

"Hormonal sounds right," Lexa agreed. "But we love our Prisa."

Clarke whined and Indra laughed, rubbing Clarke's baby bump.

"Don't stress, baby," Indra stated. "We aren't leaving you. I'm not leaving you."

**Brunch**

"Fuck, Indra," Clarke moaned as Indra licked her clean. "Don't stop."

Indra chuckled, "You know we need real food later."

 "I thought I told you not to stop," Clarke whined.

Indra rolled her eyes and continued eating Clarke out. Clarke got another orgasm in before she fell asleep. Indra tiptoed to the bathroom and showered to get ready for her brunch date. Before leaving, Indra left a note and called Anya and Lexa, leaving them voicemails about her whereabouts.

/ - / - /

"Hey, Sloane," Indra smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late. Got held up by Clarke."

"It's fine," Sloane smiled back. "I um... ordered for you if you don't mind."

Indra took Sloane's hand, rubbing it with her thumb. "I don't mind. My order hasn't changed much. You're looking thinner than the last time, the night before our wedding day."

Sloane smiled weakly, "It came back."

"So you're doing chemo again," Indra sighed. "Is it your time?"

Sloane nodded, "Clock's ticking. I just hope I can get a few more years with Adina before I go. Um... do you remember Ontari?"

"I do," Indra chuckled. "She was your maid of honor and best friend. What about her?"

"She's willing to take Adina if you don't want her," Sloane informed. "She has been there since I left you at the altar which I didn't mean to do. You were it for me and I never dated after that day. Plus Ontari is a demisexual introvert so I got good company."

"I'm glad but I'll have to think it over about taking Adina or not," Indra stated. "Is Luna still your lawyer?"

"Yeah, she is," Sloane grinned as the waiter came out with their paninis. "Is she still yours?"

Indra smirked, "Always. Friends are friends."

"Clarke doesn't like me, does she?" Sloane chuckled, changing the subject. "I noticed the other day how she was holding your hand."

"Jealous and hormonal," Indra chuckled. "I believe you two will get along after a few get togethers and the baby."

"How far along?" Sloane questioned as she sipped her water.

"7 months now," Indra answered. "I can't wait. I missed Adina's but I still want to be a part of her life if she allows me to be."

"Watch out for her," Sloane smirked. "She's mouthy and goes to Polis University. Business major."

"Must get it from you, sailor," Indra laughed.

"She did but she got your resting bitch face," Sloane snickered. "I have no idea how many times she scared people off with it. She doesn't have that many friends but maybe you can help her with that. I'm slowly wasting away."

"Don't say that," Indra scolded. "You are full of life and I don't expect you to go down that calmly."

"I won't," Sloane winked. "I hope your girls end up liking me before I'm turned into ashes."

**Author's Note:**

> Open to suggestions so DON'T hesitate.


End file.
